Silent Love
by perfectsilence
Summary: hmm...please review? its a haku/chihiro love thing going on... and uh well you'll see
1. Carpe Diem

A/N Sorry my computer is being dumb so if there are weird signs I'm really  
sorry. so uh. enjoy!  
  
Carpe Diem  
  
The day she left still played in his mind. It was the stabbing pain in his heart that never would go away. It was the never ending whisper haunting him through the day. It was the chronic flow of night-stalking dreams that would leave him hoping to see her beside him when he woke up.  
  
It was Haku's love for Chihiro.  
  
Haku went out to the balcony and looked up into night time sky. He gazed into the majesty moon. And could only help but wonder if at this same exact moment, under the same exact moon, was Chihiro thinking about him?  
  
What Haku didn't know was the answer was.yes.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The same dream haunted her for the past six years. The one where she was walking through the forest, looking for the entrance to the Spirit World. She would get tired and find a nice patch of green grass to rest on. She would eventually drift into a pleasant sleep. The kind of sleep she hasn't been able to have for years. Then a soft voice would whisper her name. "Chihiro. Chihiro." She would open her eyes to only see her Haku. He beloved Haku. "You came back to me." Then he would smile and start to drift away. She would reach for his hand and scream his name. Ask him why he was leaving. why was he hurting her like this. and he would just say " I'm coming." and she would wake up.  
  
That is where Chihiro is right now. In her bed, sweat pouring from her face, softly sobbing. Her nightly routine.  
  
"Oh Haku. when are you coming?"  
  
Chihiro got out of bed and let her bare feet touch her wooden floor. The coldness felt so good against her hot skin. She went to her window, opened it, and sat on her window ceil. She looked out to the parade of stars. She took in the fresh night air. This is when she felt most alive. When she was alone, at night, looking at the stars and moon, thinking about her love, Haku.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
For a moment, Haku and Chihiro were connected. By the loving glow of the moonlight.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Morning. He sighed.  
  
The day he will have what he so well earned for these past six years. He could have easily left when Chihiro gave him his name. But he wouldn't survive in the Human World without the proper tools. He wouldn't take human form, but his water spirit form and run around aimlessly, looking for his river that no longer existed. He would forget his name, the bath house, and Chihiro. That is why for these past six agonizing years he has been here, in the Spirit World, working off the Kitarum-Rikana.  
  
This stone was priceless. But to Yubaa Ba, it was worth six years of harsh work.  
  
Haku had to accept. It was the only way.  
  
And today, was the day all of his work would pay off. He would have the Kitarum-Rikana. And no one would own him.  
  
The Kitarum-Rikana is an ancient stone that was made by a powerful, but evil spirit, by the name of Kitana. Legend says that long ago, when the Spirit World and the Human World lived together Kitana fell in love with a handsome human named Riku. This was all before Kitana turned evil. This was at the time when Kitana was a beautiful, powerful dream spirit. She had the power to do anything. Kitana was madly in love with Riku, but Riku only saw her as a fling. Another girl he could love, and leave. That is exactly what Riku did, love her and leave her. Kitana was devastated. This was her turning point. Kitana vowed to have her revenge on Riku and all human race. And she did. She killed him. She split the Spirit World and the Human World into two so no spirit would ever have to bear the pain she did. Then she stored herself away in her castle. Making the Kitarum-Rikana. For nine long days, she spent putting her heart and soul into the gem. She died making it, as people say. But some say that she died because there was nothing left of her. She gave her all to Riku. She gave her all into his destruction. She gave her all into the stone. That when she was done, there was just nothing left.  
  
Well the Kitarum-Rikana is the only thing that could take Haku to his Chihiro. It would give him the human form he needed to cross over to the Human World. He would finally be with Chihiro. He would keep his promise. But there was a catch. The Kitarum-Rikana would only grant him a human form for nine days. If he could not find Chihiro and prove everlasting pure love in 9 days, then he would disappear. Forever.  
  
This was a risk Haku was able to take. Anything for his dear Chihiro.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
He walked through the bath house with absolute grace and poise. His silver eyes looking only ahead. No smile. No emotions. He just needed to get to the top floor. He patiently waited in the elevator. He was off to see Yubaa Ba.  
  
Hakuu was practically the same boy he was 6 years agi. His soft, charcoal hair, that was to his chin. His creamy, smooth, skin. His cool, suave, attitude. He learned to show no emotion. You had to master that skill with his job. When you were ordered to kill someone, you couldn't show emotion, you would become weak. The only thing that was different was that he had a sparkle in his eye. Proof, that he had his name.  
  
He finally reached Yubaa Ba's floor. He walked to her door, as if it were an everyday routine. And it was. But today would be the last day. Today, he would have the Kitarum-Rikana.  
  
"Come in Come in. I don't have all day."  
  
"You have something of mine Yubaa Ba?"  
  
"My, my. aren't you a little demanding. After all these years of housing you, feeding you, clothing you, and all you can do is give me the cold shoulder. Tsk Tsk."  
  
"You forgot making me steal, cheat, lie, and kill for you. Oh yes, and also stealing my name. Making me forget. AND making me wait six whole years to see Chihiro." Haku glared at her. " I'm so sorry. How could I NOT give you the cold shoulder."  
  
Every word dripped with pure sarcasm. Yubaa Ba just huffed and puffed about the insult for a while and situated herself in her big luxurious chair.  
  
"Well, Haku. You still have one thing to do before you can have the." She didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. She was interrupted my Haku's cold voice.  
  
"What do you mean I have to do something for YOU. As far as the 'contract' goes, I don't owe YOU anything. YOU owe ME the Kitarum-Rikana."  
  
"Now listen here you ungrateful brat," Yubaa Ba snapped back, " The contract says six years, and today will be six years, so technically you still owe me today. I am be kind and asking you to do one last thing and you will have your precious gem."  
  
Haku stood there motionless. He decided he could do one last thing. Like he had a choice.  
  
"Very well.what is it?"  
  
"You have to go get it."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"The Kitarum-Rikana you worm."  
  
"You shouldn't insult a river spirit." Haku warned, "And what do you mean I have to get it? You don't have it?"  
  
Then with more patience she replied, "No. Why would I have it? Have I ever asked for you to get it before? It would be to much to risk loosing my only apprentice. Who else would do my dirty work?" Haku just sneered at her. Haku hated this woman with all his heart. " Fly North to the Hirontu Mountains. Cross of the Legardum Ocean and about 20 miles West there would be the La Muerta Forest. In the center if the forest in a castle. Kitana's castle. You will have to retrieve it. And. be careful. many horrible thing lurk in the forest. They would enjoy killing a river spirit, such as yourself. The journey will be long, and dangerous. and NO ONE in their right mind would embark on a mission as you are about to right now. but if you love her as much as you think you do.go.before you waste any more time."  
  
And he left. 


	2. Never Look Back

A/N Hey! Second Chapter is up. Review. Criticize.. Whatever!! I like  
hearing your responses!!!  
  
Never Look Back  
  
The goodbyes were said. His belongings collected. This was the point of no return. He had been on this very same rooftop so many times before. But it was different this time. He was free.  
  
Haku closed his eyes and took in the fresh air. He opened his arms wide. And fell. He fell into the afternoon sky. He fell into the wind. He fell into freedom.  
  
Haku started soaring through the clouds. He had a long and hard journey in front of him. He first had to make it to the Hirontu Mountains. He had heard stories from the spirits about the Hirontu Mountains. The spirits that went there never came back. The Hirontu Mountains was the place spirits went to die. Or went when they died. Either way, it was a place where death lurked around every corner, and happiness was a childish fantasy.  
  
In the Spirit World a spirit never REALLY dies. They just no longer exist. They turn into vapor and roam around the Hirontu Mountains. At this stage, they are no longer referred to as spirits, but as Nocturas. The only way a spirit can come back is if the Nocturas latches onto a live spirit. Thus, using their life source to bring them back to life.  
  
Haku was in grave danger.  
  
But that's what Haku's life was all about. Risking his life.  
  
The journey was long. But Haku had to make it past the mountains before nightfall. He just had to.  
  
In what seemed forever, the Hirontu Mountains finally came into view. Was he ready for this? Of course, he was always ready for the worst.  
  
Haku headed toward the mountains.  
  
From afar, the mountains looked green and inviting. They stretched into the clouds. It would be impossible to fly over them, so he had to go through them. As Haku got closer, the jade grass became brown and repulsive. It was no longer inviting but unpalatable.  
  
Haku sighed and took a deep breathe. In and out.In and out. no stopping. no looking back. for her.. Haku kept telling himself over. And over. And over.  
  
The stench of death possessed Haku immediately when he started his journey through the mountains. It was a poignant place, decorated in dead flowers, dirt, and miserable looking stumps that slightly resembled trees.  
  
Haku made it halfway through the mountains, without one confrontation. It was to good to be true. Something was definitely wrong. And something indeed was wrong. Haku had been to distracted to detect the shape-shifting nocturas that was lurking behind him, tapping into his most inner-thoughts.  
  
Finally, the light at the end of the tunnel. Haku had almost made it. It was too easy. As Haku flew faster into the sunset, he was closed off by an all to familiar face.  
  
His father.  
  
Haku hadn't seen his father since their river was destroyed. He was here. In the mountains. This is where fate had sent him.  
  
"My son. my son. you have come to set me free. I've always knew you would not desert me."  
  
Haku was speechless. This was not good. Not good at all. Haku could not just leave his father there. In the Spirit World, family was the essence to their existence. The family bond was so tight that it was an appalling, vindictive, sin to betray your family. The father was the head, the mother the neck, the children the body; doing whatever the head tells them too. Haku had no choice.  
  
"Haku give me your hand.set me free."  
  
Wait a minute. Haku thought. He just called me Haku. that was the name Yubaa Ba gave me.He wouldn't call me that.  
  
"No." Haku said sternly. Smiled. And took a step back.  
  
"No? You dare to deceive your father?"  
  
"You're not my father.shape shifter."  
  
The shape shifting father smiled at him, and said "You're still mine."  
  
The shape shifter then took his normal form. A blue vapor. Then, the once brown earth started to turn a metallic blue form.  
  
Nocturas.  
  
Haku was surrounded. He had just hit rock bottom. So the only was to go was. up. And that is exactly what he did. Haku shot up towards the sky, but the blue vapors were still right behind him. Haku had to outrun them. He was so close. So very close. He couldn't die now. not now.it was only the beginning.  
  
Haku twisted and dove and tried everything to shake the nocturas off. He was almost there, he was almost out. Haku desperately flew towards the exit. Almost. almost.  
  
Haku was halfway through out the exit when something grabbed his foot. A nocturas.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" Haku cried desperately. All the strength left his body. The nocturas let go of his foot.  
  
And Haku started falling. falling. and falling. To only God knows where.  
  
A/N This isn't the end. don't worry.. can't kill him in the Second Chapter! 


End file.
